Lovegame
by HollyVanDerBerg
Summary: What happen when your boyfriend breaks up with you? What happens when a game of truth or dare changes everything? Ask Blair, she knows better than anyone.


**I wrote the rough draft about a year and a half ago and rewrote it a couple of days ago.**

**I'm a hardcore Chair fan. However, lately, I've found them boring and I'm now cheering for Dair. I hope that my love for Chair will come back SOON. Hope you'll like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I wish I did. **

It was a late Saturday night. Two sixteen years old girls were in a club.

''B, you have to stop crying. Nate broke up with up with you. So what? We both know he wasn't the sharpess knife in the drawers. It's not the end of the world, you're better without him.''

''Of course, you're Serena Van Der Woodsen you could get any guy! Beside, it's the end of MY world! He dumped me for that Brooklyn girl. He chose Brooklyn over Manhattan'' Blair said. Her long time boyfriend had broke up with her only two hours ago.

''Stop drinking, Blair!'' Serena took away the glass Blair was holding in her hands.'' You won't feel better drunk and you'll have a terrible hungover tomorrow. Trust me, I know better than anyone.'' She thought for a second.'' How about we play truth or dare, like when we were twelve?''

Blair smiled a little. ''I guess it could be or dare?''

''Truth''

''What is going on between you and that...Cabbage Patch?''

''His name is Dan. He's very sweet and caring. He asked me on a date and I said yes.'' she looked excited.

''I'm happy for you, S. And before you ask, I choose dare. I love to spice things up.''

''I dare you to...'' Serena looked around.''make out with that guy on the couch over there. At least two minutes''. They could only see the back of the man.

Blair stood up and walked up to the man. she closer her eyes and took his face in her hands. He was forced to turn around to kiss her. That's when Serena fully saw him: dark brown hair and a bowtie around his neck. ''Blair won't be happy.'' the beautiful blonde thought.

Blair was shocked, to say the least. The man was a good kisser, no doubt. She could feel heat going through her veins. The undeniable chemistry was consuming her. The only thing that stopped her from getting closer to him was the couch. ''Stupid fourniture'' she thought'' They probably bought it in some cheap Brooklyn shop.''

She pulled back, not become she wanted to but because it would be suspicious if she didn't. She turned around to look at Serena without bothering looking at the man. Her best friend looked like she had seen a ghost.

'' Waldorf'' came a surprised voice behind her.

'' No, no, no, this can't be happening'' she thought.

''Ch-Chuck?''

Serena came up behind them.

'' I'm sorry Blair. I didn't know it was him. I'm _so _sorry.''

''It's fine, S. Just go gome, I need to talk to Chuck.''

'' If you're so sure, I'll see you tomorrow.'' She hugged Blair and whispered in her ear so only she could hear'' Call me if something happens.''

Blair nodded and Serena exited the club, earning horny looks from the drunken men. When her best friend was out of sight, Blair spoke up.

'' I can't believe this!''

'' You're the one who kissed me!'' replied Chuck with a smirk on his perfectly shaped lips.

''It was a game!''

''You seemed to enjoy it...or was it just a part of the game?

Blair chose not to reply to his comment and went on.

''I had to kiss you for two minutes, that was the dare.''

''As middle school as it sounds, it surely brought unexpected turns of events. Would you like to continue that dare in my limo or, perhaps, my suite?

'' Keep dreaming, Bass. You're disgusting and I hate you.''

''But you know you want me'' he smirked and she looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

'' I want you as much as I want to live in Brooklyn.''

'' Then should I buy you a house there? '' He asked, half-joking. '' I didn't know you enjoyed their way of living. Perhaps you'd like to buy your shirt at those shops Humphrey seems to love so much. Plaids would suit you, I'm sure.''

'' You're infuriating. I don't want to talk to you any longer.''

'' Are you afraid of Nate finding out about that kiss?'' he asked.

Nat had broken up with her, but he didn't need to know that. Heck, she didn't _want _him to know, he'd tell Gossip Girl all the juicy details . She couldn't hide this secret to Gossip Girl for long but she didn't Chuck Bass, Manhattan's infamous manwhore, to tell her.

'' Waldorf?'' he asked'' Waldorf? Are you listening to me?''

'' I told you I didn't want to talk to you. Get lost.'' With that, Blair stormed out of the bar.

He got out of the club and entered his limo. He took out his hone to listen to his voicemails.

_'' Hey, man. It's Nate. I broke up with Blair and I'm on my way to Vanessa's. I'll see you Monday.''_

On Monday morning, Blair got out of the taxi. She walked next to Chuck who was watching her. She didn't look at Nate or him and went to class with Serena.

Later that day, Blair was back at her penthouse and was watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's _in her room. Audrey Hepburn was one of her role model afterall.

''Miss Blair, visitor for you. '' said Dorota, her maid, from downstair. She pressed stop on her computer and waited for her guess to come upstairs and into her room. A light knock on the door was heard a couple of minutes later. She opened the door to find Chuck Bass looking gorgeous in Armani. She walked back to her bed and turned around to look at him.

''Bass, what are you doing here?''

''I passed by to see how you're holding on. I brought you some macarons.'' He walked up to her bed, sat down next to her and gave her the macarons.

''I'm...I'm fine. Thanks for the macarons, they look delicious. Wait! You know about the beak-up?''

''Nathaniel told me.'' he admitted.

''What else do you have in your hands?'' Blair asked.'' Something else for me?'' She joked.

''Yes. Today was supposed to be your two years anniversary with Nate. I thought you'd like a gift.

She hadn't thought about that and Chuck remembered. She took the box from his hands and opened in. In the black box layed a beautiful silver necklace. He helped her put it on and looked at her thoughfully.

'' It looks...gorgeous on you.'' he whispered, kissing the top of her bare shoulder lightly.

She shivered at his touch. Little sparks of heat were spreading through her body. She blushed because of what he told her.

He ran his finger through her hair. His breath was on the back of her neck, making her dizzy. The tension between them became suddenly too hard for her to handle and she kissed him full on the mouth. It was passionate and loving. He grabbed her waist and pushed her on the bed.

They were woken up the next morning by the sound of their cellphone. It was a message from Gossip Girl.

_''Chuck and Blair: Missing. They weren't at school this morning. We are used to Chuch not showing up but is good girl Blair going bad? We bet Chuck has a bad influence on our Queen. _

_You know you love me._

_xoxo Gossip Girl''_


End file.
